


legends

by TheEagleGirl



Series: jonsa drabbles [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jonsadrabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEagleGirl/pseuds/TheEagleGirl
Summary: "You could pretend to be the wildling king they all say you are and whisk me away beyond the wall. In a hundred years, people would sing songs about it."~~jonsadrabbles prompt: beyond the wall | legends
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: jonsa drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739680
Comments: 21
Kudos: 100
Collections: Jon x Sansa Drabble





	legends

**Author's Note:**

> written for the jonsadrabbles event!

"We could go, you know," Sansa says, half plea, half offer. "You could pretend to be the wildling king they all say you are and whisk me away beyond the wall. In a hundred years, people would sing songs about it." 

"I thought you said songs are more trouble than they're worth," Jon says, a forced lightness to his voice. He cannot think about her words too closely, or the temptation will rub him raw. 

"It will be a legend, then," she amends. Jon has to look away from her devastating eyes. If he looks too long, he is sure that she could convince him of anything. 

"The Northern Maid and her Wildling. What a tale that would be." 

He still cannot look, but Jon feels her fingers, light, against his jaw. 

"I am no maid," she whispers. "And you are no wildling. But still." Her lips brush against his. "I would run away with you if you asked." 

Jon would never ask. Her people-- _their_ people-- need her too much. But oh, how he _wants_. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please consider leaving kudos/a comment!


End file.
